Phantom of the Opera Revised
by Hilary896
Summary: Phantom of the Opera Revised.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

In a Opera House a long time ago there lived a Girl………..

Her Name Was Christine Daae she was crying Her Father had just died and she was now living in a the Opera Populaire training to become a Ballet Dancer she tried has hard as she could but it was never good enough.

She had a secret longing too be come a Opera singer but it seemed like it could never happen.

She was Just a Chorus girl it seemed imposable she was sitting in the Basement lighting a candle for her Father when she heard something she quickly turned around but no one was there.

Her heart beat quickened and she felt a presence that wasn't her own.

She thought she heard a voice but convinced herself otherwise.

She had heard many stories of a Phantom but she always thought them to be myths the other Ballet girls came up with.

Suddenly whipped around looking through the door that led too the stairs and saw a white mask disappear into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

Ten Years Later…….

Christine Daae had just finished performing "Think of Me" and she was sitting in her dressing room when she heard the door open.

"Little Lotte Let her mind wander."

"Little Lotte thought, am I to fonder of dolls, or of goblins, or shoes?"

"Raoul?"

"Or of riddles, or frocks."

"Those picnics in the attic."

"Or of chocolates?"

"Father playing the violin."

"As we read to each other dark stories of the north."

"No- what I love best Lotte said is when I'm asleep in my bed

And the Angel of Music sings songs in my head."

"The Angel of Music sings songs in my head!'

"Oh, you sang like an Angel tonight."

"Father said, 'When I'm in Heaven, child I will send the Angel of Music to you."

"Well, Father is dead, Raoul, and I have been visited by the Angel of Music."

"Oh, no doubt of it –and now we'll go to supper."

No, Raoul, the Angel is very strict."

"Well, I shan't keep you up late."

"Raoul, no."

"You must change. I'll order my carriage."

"Two Minutes- Little Lotte."

"No, Raoul, wait!"

Christine Quickly changed and went to look in the mirror,

"Insolent boy!"

"This slave of Fashion"

"Basking in your glory"

"Ignorant fool!"

"This brave young suitor,"

"Sharing in my triumph!"

"Angel! I hear you!"

"Speak, I listen...

"Stay by my side, guide me!"

"Angel, my soul was weak –"

"Forgive me...

"Enter at last, Master!"

"Flattering child"

"You shall know me,"

"See why in shadow I hide!"

"Look at your face in the mirror -

"I am there inside!"

"Angel of Music! Guide and guardian! Grant to me your glory!"

"Angel of Music!"

"Hide no longer!"

"Come to me, strange angel"

"I am your Angel of Music"

"Come to me Angel of Music"

"I am your Angel of Music"

"Come to me: Angel of Music"

"In sleep he sang to me"

"In dreams he came '

"That voice which calls to me and speaks my name"

"And do I dream again for now I find"

"The Phantom of the Opera is there '

"Inside my mind"

"Sing once again with me"

"Our strange duet"

"My power over you grows stronger yet"

"And though you turn from me to glance behind"

"The Phantom of the Opera is there"

"Inside your mind"

"Those who have seen your face"

"Draw back in fear"

"I am the mask you wear"

"It's me they hear...

"Your/my spirit and your/my voice in one combined"

"The Phantom of the Opera is there"

"Inside your/my mind"

"He's there, the Phantom of the Opera"

"Sing, my Angel of Music"

"Sing, my Angel"

"Sing for me"

"Sing, my Angel"

"Sing for me"

Christine now found herself sitting in a boat on the edge the Phantoms lair.

She felt as if she was in a fog She wasn't afraid but she almost felt as if she should be.

The Phantom was now reaching out for her hand and she gave it to him she thought she almost saw a smile on his face when she took his hand but she looked again and it was gone.

"Are you the Phantom of the Opera?"

He looked at her with a look of almost amusement.

"Yes."

He began to give her a tour of his lair it was beautiful.

"How long have you lived down here?"

"Ten years."

They walked into his library Christine was amazed at how many books he had.

"Have you read all of these?"

"Yes"

She turned too him.

They just stood their looking at each other she had never really seen how handsome he was before.

"Why me?"

"What?"

"Why did you bring me here?"

He didn't respond He just looked at her strangely.

"There are many other girls in the Opera, why did you pick me?"

"Oh, Christine, your voice and your beauty outstand even the prettiest of the other girls."

She looked at him as if trying to figure him out.

"What's your name I assume it's not Opera Ghost?"

"You may call me Eric."

"Eric."

Christine said too herself.

"There is one more thing I want to show you."

They walked in to the Maine room again and he lifted a curtain and revealed a mirror but as Christine got closer she realized it wasn't a mirror it was a mannequin that looked exactly like her then she fainted.

Eric ran to catch her He picked her up and carried her to the room he had set up for her and laid her on the bed and returned to his room.

Ok I know I probably should not have put the whole song but I thought it needed it Please review and please tell me if it's horrible I can take.

thankies


End file.
